


Zwei Jahre / Zwei Kinder

by KitKaos



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: Zwei junge Männer - einer ein breites Grinsen und ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in den überirdisch blauen Augen, der andere ein schüchternes Lächeln und dunkle Haarsträhnen über den seegrünen Augen.





	1. Zwei Jahre

Zwei junge Männer - einer ein breites Grinsen und ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in den überirdisch blauen Augen, der andere ein schüchternes Lächeln und dunkle Haarsträhnen über den seegrünen Augen.

Seine Finger krampften sich um das Foto. Zwei Jahre war das her; eine unbeschwertere, einfachere Zeit. Eine Zeit, in der er nie geglaubt hatte, er könnte seinen besten Freund so sehr vermissen. Nun wusste er es - und hätte nur zu gerne darauf verzichten können. Alle Sinnkrisen von damals kamen ihm unbedeutend vor...

Ein versonnenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Nun war Tim also der Ältere; der ernste, zurückhaltende Junge, dem er blind vertraute. Robin, an dessen Seite er gekämpft und dessen jede Bewegung er gekannt hatte. Der ihm so oft seine Impulsivität und Unüberlegtheit vorgehalten hatte, und der ihn doch so perfekt ergänzte. Ob Tim inzwischen auch der Größere von ihnen war?

Sie beide hatten lange Reisen hinter sich - von den Toten wiederaufzuerstehen war kein Spaziergang... Tim war in Paris, und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete - er musste Tim wiedersehen.

Kon stand auf und legte das alte Foto beiseite. War bereits im Gehen, als er es doch in seine Hosentasche steckte.

Er bräuchte nur Minuten nach Paris!


	2. Zwei Kinder

Zwei junge Männer - nein, gerade einmal Teenager. Nicht einmal das; naive Kinder! Einer von ihnen lebensfroh und übermütig grinsend, der andere kaum lächelnd, viel zu ernsthaft, viel zu introvertiert.

Seine Finger krampfen sich um das Foto. Die letzten zwei Jahre war es sein treuer Begleiter, ein lausiger Ersatz für den Freund, den er verloren hat. Dem er noch so viel zu sagen hätte. Mehrmals hat er gewagt zu hoffen - "Klon-Versuch #87. Gescheitert." Mit jedem Vielleicht-Kon ist ein Stück seiner verzweifelten Hoffnung gebröckelt. Und mit ihr seine Lebensfreude - wenn nicht sein Leben.

Er wollte das alles hinter sich lassen, die Leere in ihm ausschließen. Rot und Schwarz - Kons Farben. Schließlich brach er zu einer Odyssee quer durch Asien, Afrika, Osteuropa auf, die ihn am Ende hierher nach Paris geführt hat. Und doch glaubt ihm niemand, dass Bruce noch am Leben ist - wäre Kon hier, er weiß, er würde ihm glauben.

Er will Kon wiedersehen - muss ihn wiedersehen um sich nicht selbst zu verlieren - und weiß gleichzeitig, dass es unmöglich ist. Kon ist... Er ist tot.

Mit einem Seufzen steckt Tim das zerknitterte Foto in eine seiner vielen Taschen und erhebt sich von dem Sims.

Nichts ist mehr wie es war.


End file.
